The Fake Engagment Meets Baby
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: A one-shot follow up to the Fake Engagement. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's baby is now one and her parents want to meet her. After she refuses the F4 make some things clear on their relationship. Not to mention the little boy at the park who kisses and loves Yi Jeong's little girl which makes her father and uncles all decide to ward off any future interactions with their little princess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I am actually working on my next Playful Kiss Fic but wanted to get this one shot up too. This is a one-shot follow up to the Fake Engagement story. I may do more one-shots to this particular story featuring our favorite couple and their newest member to the F4 family :-) Let me know what you all think and if you want me to continue with the story. Now, this is very much a follow up to the Fake Engagement so if you have not read that one yet, I highly recommend reading it first before starting this one. It probably won't make much sense without the back story. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Ga Eul was on the grass while her daughter giggled kicking her bare feet happily. She heard someone call her name and was surprised to see Woo Bin walking towards them since she had been expecting Yi Jeong.

"How are my two favorite girls?"

Ga Eul smiled as he bent down and scooped up So In Ha into his arms. She squealed as he spun around with loud zooming noises. In Ha was almost a year old now and there was no one she loved more than her F4 uncles. Unless of course, it was her daddy.

Despite his concerns about being a father and his deep-rooted fear he would end up being just like his father, Yi Jeong had taken to the role as naturally as his skill with the potter wheel. Plus, his deep abiding love for his wife had grown more each day finally proved to himself that he was his own man and not bound to his father's destiny.

"Are you here to take us home?" Ga Eul asked as In Ha tucked her face into Woo Bin's neck who immediately ran his hand over her black curls lovingly.

He nodded, "Yi Jeong got held up at the museum. His grandfather wants to go over the details of the showing next week."

Ga Eul nodded pleased by the news. It had been a rough road to get Yi Jeong and grandfather to talk to each other again. When they had discovered she was pregnant they had immediately eloped to Caledonia with the help of the F4 so his family would not be able to prevent their marriage. Then Yi Jeong had leaked the news of their marriage and they were expecting their first child to the press so his grandfather would not be able to do any of his tricks to get it annulled.

Although Yi Jeong had played his hand regarding Ga Eul very carefully and there was nothing his family could do about her, it didn't mean they took the news well. They had all but shunned Yi Jeong and his grandfather had declared his work would never show in their family museum ever again. He had also cut off his access to their money and homes. Except for his studio which had been a gift to Yi Jeong from his grandmother before she passed who had been careful to put it directly in his name, so their living arrangements had not changed.

Yi Jeong was perfectly fine with his family cutting him off and declared if they didn't want to love Ga Eul or his daughter as members of the family, then they could all go to hell.

He had taken his pottery abroad to Sweden, Paris, and London who all had been delighted to have the brand-new work of So Yi Jeong. His name and popularity as an artist greatly increasing in popularity until he was more sought after by galleries and museums to the point where he could not keep up with the demands. But once In Ha had been born, his family had finally begun to come around. At first Yi Jeong wanted nothing to do with them but since Ga Eul had no contact with her parents after their attempts to marry her off to Kang Ha Joon, she wanted him to make peace with his.

It had taken a lot of work, but some recovery had been made and for the first time in almost two years they were allowing Yi Jeong to show his work at the Museum. And despite the fact, his grandfather still didn't approve of Ga Eul, he was polite on their rare interactions. Understanding Yi Jeong would walk away for good this time if anyone even remotely slighted her. The old man adored In Ha though and showered her with affection, which is all Ga Eul asked of him.

Yi Jeong though never allowed his family to be around In Ha unless he was there to directly supervise their interactions. Determined to protect her from their manipulative attempts to mold her into what they deemed appropriate.

Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo also made it publicly known that if anyone messed with Ga Eul or In Ha, they would be dealing directly with them. All in all, there was probably no little girl in all of Korea more protected than So In Ha.

"Will you be able to stay for dinner or do you have plans?" Ga Eul asked Woo Bin as she grabbed their bag. Woo Bin looked down into In Ha's big eyes that reminded her so much of Yi Jeong. "What do you think? Can I stay for dinner?"

In Ha clapped her hands and spoke nonsensically at him. Woo Bin nodded solemnly as though he understood every word. "It's settled then. Dinner and playtime, it is."

Ga Eul laughed. "You don't have too if you are busy. I know the new club opens soon."

Woo Bin shrugged. "It can wait. I haven't seen her in a while."

She smiled inwardly. He had seen In Ha less than a week ago. However, that might as well be a lifetime for him. None of the F4 boys could go too long without stopping by and seeing their princess. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were regular visitors while Jun Pyo and Jan Di who were currently living in New York for a year to get a non-profit section of Shinhwa off the ground, providing medical aid to various countries made sure to video call every other day. Jun Pyo also had a habit of just sending a trunkful of gifts to In Ha which Ga Eul secretly donated to the local children's hospital since she literally couldn't fit any more stuffed animals into her nursery.

"She will like having some extra time with you," Ga Eul told him. They began to leave to the park when Kim Sung Hyun a little boy of three raced over and tugged on Ga Eul's skirt. She bent down and he spoke quietly into her ear. She nodded to Sung Hyun and then looked up at Woo Bin with a small grin. "Let him see In Ha for a second."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously and his grip tightened on her a little.

"Just kneel down."

He did so reluctantly and Kim Sung Hyun went over to In Ha and whispered something before kissing her cheek. Woo Bin's eyes widened but the little boy didn't seem to notice. He just gave her another peck before racing back to his mother with a wave to Ga Eul.

"Yah!" Woo Bin yelled clutching In Ha into his chest. "Did he just kiss- "

"Yep. Along with his promise to marry her."

"Yah!"

"Come on." Ga Eul tugged on his arm with a chuckle. "Let's get going."

"Does Yi Jeong know," Woo Bin gestured frantically to Sung Hyun playing on the monkey bars, "about that?"

She shook her head with an exasperated smile. "He's barely three, Woo Bin and probably the sweetest little boy I've ever met."

"So?" The mafia prince seemed genuinely horrified. "When I was three…" He trailed off and looked down at his beloved goddaughter. "No boys. Absolutely no boys. Unless they are your uncles. Are we clear?"

In Ha laughed at the ticklish poke and then tightened her grip on his neck. He nodded satisfied. "Good. Just let me know if he keeps bothering you. I will handle it."

Ga Eul shot him a stern look. "You are not going to handle anything. He's three. Now stop being ridiculous."

Woo Bin grumbled under his breath as he strapped In Ha into the car seat that he always kept in his car. "Little punk. Kissed her twice right in front of me. Wait until I tell Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo about this."

Ga Eul laughed with a shake of her head, already looking forward to their reactions in a few years when In Ha began dating for real. Her daughter would be lucky if they didn't try to lock her in a tower or something like a fairy tale character.

Although Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had moved into a large apartment a few months ago, they still spent most of their time at his studio. This way Yi Jeong could work on his art and still spend his evenings with Ga Eul and In Ha. Ga Eul liked the intimate spacing where her daughter could play on the floor by her father and watch him make his creations. As they pulled into the drive though, her breathing hitched as she noticed two people sitting on the steps waiting for them.

Woo Bin not spotting the problem became alarmed as Ga Eul went pale. "Are you okay?"

"Take In Ha and whatever you do, don't let her out of your arms."

He blinked at the harsh order before finally seeing the two people at the door. His eyes narrowed with recognition, but he didn't respond. He simply got out of the car and grabbed In Ha before flanking Ga Eul up the walk.

Chu Min Ra quickly ran over, but Ga Eul moved in front of her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother wrung her hands. "You won't answer our calls."

"I have nothing to say to you. Either of you."

Dae Seon stepped forward. "Please Ga Eul… She's our grandchild."

"We told you to stay away," Woo Bin spoke up coldly. Trying to keep his grip easy on In Ha not wanting to frighten her. "You need to go. Now."

Dae Seon ignored the warning and began to move forward with his arms outstretched to take In Ha but Woo Bin quickly backed up with a fierce snarl. "Try to touch her and I will break your fingers."

Ga Eul straighten her spine and pointed down the step. "Leave. I don't want you here."

"Ga Eul," Min Ra cried tears streaming down her face. "She is a year old and we have never even met her. Please, I just want to hold her. At least once."

Dae Seon rubbed his wife back. "You're being cruel Ga Eul. All because we wanted something better for you- "

"You sold me," Ga Eul broke in hotly. "Not to mention subjecting me to abuse by Kang Ha Joon and his parents for my entire childhood. I never realized how messed up that was until I became a mother myself."

"We know that we didn't handle your relationship well with So Yi Jeong well." Min Ra said with a glance up to her husband. "We honestly never believed his family would accept," she gestured to the large diamond sitting on Ga Eul's finger, "you as his wife. We didn't want you hurt as Geum Jan Di had been. That's why we pushed for Kang Ha Joon so hard."

"You are still defending yourself," Ga Eul pointed out bitterly. "And it had nothing to do with you being worried about me. It had to do with you wanting to be included in the lifestyle of Kang Do Yun."

"It wasn't like that!" Min Ra yelled. "You were the one who destitute us. It was only right you get us out of it!"

In Ha frightened by sudden noise began to cry. Woo Bin quickly soothed her before giving her parents a furious glare. "Stop yelling. You're scaring her."

"You are not a part of this." Min Ra pointed to him. "This is between my daughter and me. Now, hand over my grandchild."

He laughed darkly at the command. "You know what? That does it. Ga Eul, take In Ha and go inside."

Ga Eul swiftly took her and pushed past her parents, slapping her father's hands away as he tried to reach for In Ha. "Don't touch my daughter."

"Ga Eul," Dae Seon began but she just slammed the studio door harshly in response. Woo Bin moved in closer. His fury reaching new heights with the faint echo of In Ha whimpering inside.

"I have left you both alone because Ga Eul asked me too. She said if you respected her wishes to leave them alone, she didn't want me interfering. However, since you broke that rule today… I am taking my boys off the chains."

"What does that mean?" Dae Seon asked nervously.

"It means since you can't seem to heed our warning to stay away, we will have to force you. When you get home, you will find your stuff being packed into boxes and that you are being moved."

"You can't do- "

"You scared In Ha," Woo Bin growled. "You yelled at Ga Eul and made her daughter cry. If anyone else had done that and I would be doing a hell of a lot more than just sending you away."

Hearing the warning in the Mafia Prince's voice made Chu Dae Seon realize how wrong they had read this situation. He placed his hand low on his wife's arm halting her next words.

Pleased by the reaction, Woo Bin tugged on his sleeves casually. "So, here is what going to happen now. They are going to take you to a new place. Somewhere far away from Ga Eul and her family. Then they will be periodically checking in to make sure you stay there."

Min Ra grew ill at the idea of leaving Seoul. She had grown accustomed to the hustle and bustle of the city, provided by the money deposited in their account monthly from Gu Jun Pyo who was honoring the deal made at the Kang estate. She liked being able to shop, eat out, and frequently treating herself to spa days.

"No, please." She frantically grabbed her husband's arm. "We promise never to contact her again. We will forget we ever had a daughter. Won't we?"

Dae Seon looked at the ground. He knew they had just failed their last test to see what was more important. Trying to rebuild a relationship with Ga Eul or their love for money. "We will forget."

Woo Bin looked at them disgustingly but a voice from behind them spoke before he could answer. "Then leave and start forgetting."

They turned to see Ga Eul in the doorway. She wasn't crying or mad but just resigned to the final termination of her relationship with her parents. "And I would do it before Yi Jeong comes home and finds you near me. I doubt you will get such a generous offer from him."

Min Ra nodded and pulled Dae Seon away. Her father looked back one last time but at the icy stare from his daughter, he sighed and followed his wife to the car. Ga Eul watched them leave until their taillights faded from view. Woo Bin put his arm around her and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied sadly. "A little relieved actually. I knew they would show up eventually. At least now it's officially over."

He nodded but mentally made plans to have his men watch Chu Dae Seon and Min Ra for awhile to make sure they really did stick to their commitment to leave Ga Eul alone. He didn't trust them nor was he willing to take any chances on her or In Ha's safety.

"Come on," Ga Eul nudged him inside. "I will start dinner."

An hour later and Yi Jeong arrived home and although exhausted, his face light up as In Ha gurgled out excitedly at the sight of him. "Papa!"

He knelt as she ran over awkwardly still getting use to being on her feet by herself. He swung her up into his arms and peppered her face with kisses, relieved to be home. It had been a long tense day with his grandfather and dealing with the media on the exhibit. "How's my sweet girl?"

She smiled and he chuckled noticing her bottom teeth were starting to poke through. Yi Jeong felt all his stress from the day easing as he stared lovingly at his little girl. She was the perfect blend of both him and Ga Eul. In Ha had his dark coloring and deep dimples but her mother's smile and thick hair full of curls.

She was already promising to be startling beauty causing people to comment on her exotic look. One reporter who managed to grab a photo of her at the last Shinhwa hospital ward ceremony, had wrote in his article that So Yi Jeong better get a bat ready because boys would be flocking soon.

Yi Jeong had gotten a bat all right, but he had swung it at the papers head. No one was allowed to print photos of his daughter or talk about her. He had made that very clear. If they did, he would make sure their particular paper was no longer invited to any event hosted by the So family. Gu Jun Pyo had enforced this by declaring any mention of So In Ha by press stations would also mean being excluded from any funding or events held by Shinhwa.

"Are you having fun?" Yi Jeong brushed her tangled hair out of her eyes and looked over to where Woo Bin was building with her blocks. "Is she knocking over your newest creation?"

"Yes, but in her defense, it was a terrible design." Woo Bin grinned over at them and In Ha wiggled to be put down. "Papa play."

"Be right there baby. I want to say hi to Mama."

"She is at the stove making dinner." Woo Bin gave him a meaningful stare, "She had a hard day."

Yi Jeong frowned, "Why? What happened?"

"Chu Min Ra and Dae Seon were here when we got home from the park."

Yi Jeong immediately stiffened at the mention of her parents and tightened his hold on In Ha. "Is she okay?"

Woo Bin nodded but he could tell his friend was worried. "They wanted to see In Ha. Ga Eul refused, so they yelled at her with their never-ending blame game on how all their problems were her fault."

Yi Jeong cursed softly and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Can you take her for a minute?"

Woo Bin took In Ha and began to dance wildly with the girl until she was belly laughing. "Come on kiddo. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into before dinner. Ji Hoo said he would stop by after his shift at the hospital. I bet he is going to bring you a new toy."

"Toy!" In Ha yelled happily and Yi Jeong shook his head. His friends were determined to spoil her rotten. "She doesn't need any new toys."

"Go check on your wife," Woo Bin said dismissively. "Leave the toy issue to the uncles."

"Just make sure it fits in the door this time." Yi Jeong remarked dryly. "The last giraffe Gu Jun Pyo sent was so large it barely fit inside."

Woo Bin only made a shooing gesture at him before turning his attention to In Ha who was already back to block building.

He went around the corner and spotted his wife at the small stove. She was stirring lightly and had her long hair pulled into a bun. He noticed she didn't have music playing softly like she normally did and his anger spiked. He went over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Yi Jeong didn't say anything but laid a lingering kiss into her neck. Ga Eul relaxed at the feel of him and leaned back into his embrace.

"Hi," Ga Eul whispered finally. "How was your day?"

"Better than yours apparently."

She turned and pressed her face firmly into his chest. Yi Jeong held her tightly and tucked his lips down to her ear. He spoke soothingly until he felt her muscles unclench. She raised her eyes to meet his. "They tried to touch In Ha. They said I was being cruel by keeping them away from their only grandchild."

Yi Jeong growled but Ga Eul hurried on. "Don't worry, I made sure Woo Bin was holding her. I knew they wouldn't get close to him. He made it very clear they were never to come near me again."

He stared down at her and noticed she was trying to appear unaffected by the arrival of her folks, but he knew her too well for that.

"So Ga Eul," He leaned forward and boxed her in with his arms. "What did I tell you about trying to hide anything from me?"

"That it was a waste of time." She gave him a watery smile knowing he was right. No one could read her as well as Yi Jeong. Even before they were a couple, he seemed to understand her better than anyone. She tried to gather her emotions but at the tender gaze from her husband, she gave up. Ga Eul burst into tears and buried her face into her hands.

Yi Jeong murmured her name and regathered her into his arms.

"They didn't say sorry or even ask any questions about In Ha. They just repeated how I owed them and demanded Woo Bin handed her over. Like she was nothing but an object or something."

Yi Jeong hushed her and stroked her hair. "Its okay sweetheart. I won't let them hurt you or In Ha. Don't worry."

"I'm not," Ga Eul wiped her cheeks. "Woo Bin made it very clear on what would happen if they came near us anymore. I honestly don't think they will try that again. It's just…" She trailed off and he ran his thumb slowly over her cheek. "What?"

"It hurt. And I'm mad that it still hurts."

"I know." Yi Jeong pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know it hurts. But just remember they made it this way, Ga Eul. Not you. You have done nothing to create this problem and one day it won't hurt anymore. But their choices are always going to haunt and hurt them."

Ga Eul stared at him before voicing her deepest fear that lay rooted in her soul. "Are you sure it's not my fault?"

Yi Jeong cupped her face and his eyes blazed down furiously at her. "Listen to me So Ga Eul and listen carefully. Nothing that has ever happened with your family is your fault. Not even remotely. Don't you ever think that way again. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and the sheer fury in Yi Jeong's voice at the suggestion finally washed away the last lingering doubt. "I love you."

He gave her a hard kiss that promised he would prove his love for her later on tonight. She shivered at the knowledge and he grinned wickedly at the response.

"We will finish this later," he whispered darkly into her ear. Feeling better already, she gave a quick agreement, brushing her lips over his cheek and turned back to dinner.

Yi Jeong changed out of his suit and joined his daughter in her desire to build the biggest tower ever. Then helped her successfully knock it down with loud sound effects courtesy of Woo Bin.

When Ji Hoo showed up soon afterwards with a new wooden rocking horse, Yi Jeong just rolled his eyes. However, he couldn't help but grin at the wide eyed delight from his little girl. She immediately wanted him to help her climb aboard. As he kept her steady while she rocked, Yi Jeong inwardly thanked his friends for their affection to In Ha.

At first Ga Eul had protested at the large new toy but once Ji Hoo had pointed out that he actually wanted to buy her the real thing but had decided to wait, she quickly thanked him for going small.

After they ate and were helping In Ha pick up her toys, Woo Bin looked over to Yi Jeong who was sitting on the floor with In Ha in his lap. "Did you hear about this kid at the park? Kim Sung Hyun."

"Who?" Yi Jeong asked curiously and Ga Eul quickly piped up from the sink. "He just is one of the little boys we see there sometimes. He's only three."

"Oh," Yi Jeong said not really paying attention. "What about him?"

"He kissed In Ha," Woo Bin told him firmly. "Twice."

Yi Jeong began to nod but then realizing what Woo Bin was saying, his eyes widened in horror. "Wait- he-"He tilted his head to look at his daughter. "Some boy kissed you?"

"Kiss!" In Ha repeated with a giggle. "Kiss Papa."

"And then said he was going to marry her."

"Marry her-what? Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul buried her face into the dishtowel to conceal her laughter at the frantic alarm in her husband's voice at this new information. Although she couldn't contain it any longer once he began to describe to their little girl about the evils of men who were not her father. Especially once Ji Hoo and Woo Bin joined in the conversation.

She looked up from her giggling to watch the three men surrounding In Ha and noticed Yi Jeong was holding her up high so he could stare into her face as he imparted these words of wisdom on her.

"Now remember In Ha. No Papa, no kiss." Yi Jeong repeated firmly.

In Ha shook her head, "kiss!"

"No kiss boys," Yi Jeong reiterated. "Uncles are okay and always Papa but if any other boy tries, you are to kick them in the-"

"Yi Jeong!"

"Uhh, shin," Yi Jeong finished hastily. "I will have Uncle Woo Bin show how to do that later."

Woo Bin began to nod but Ga Eul decided to intervene before this lovely conversation could continue.

"All right," she took In Ha away from her husband with a low snort. "We will worry about kissing boys tomorrow. Time for bed now. Say goodnight"

"Ight," In Ha waved her chubby little hand and Yi Jeong smiled at the sight of her snuggling into her mother's arms. "Good night baby. I will come to see you in a few minutes"

As mother and daughter made their way to the extra bedroom they had built onto the studio, Ga Eul could still hear the boys still grumbling about the little park punk.

She giggled into her girl's hair. "You are going to have a difficult time getting around that one when the time comes but…. She smiled tenderly at the thought. "Never doubt that you are loved So In Ha."

In Ha yawned and tucked her face into her mother's shoulder. She drifted off feeling as loved and spoiled as a little one-year-old F4 Princess could ever hope to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I realized that I wrapped up Ga Eul parents storyline but I didn't Kang Ha Joon's. So, this will be two-chapters to finally wrap up his character and since he is a creep... he does creepy things lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy more of little In Ha and Daddy Yi Jeong. Let me know what you all think!

Yi Jeong zipped the fluffy coat and lifted the hood to cover In Ha's head. The garment was still a little too big on her though and it came so far down over her face that only her lips were visible.

He grinned at the sight of her little hands trying to push it back up, but it just kept slipping back down to its previous location. After the third attempt In Ha giggled at him, "ark Papa."

"Sorry baby." Yi Jeong chuckled and helped her move it back so she could see. "Better?"

She smiled at him in agreement and pointed to the door. Yi Jeong kissed her cheek before setting her loose so he could grab his gloves. "Let's go play."

She turned and tried to make her way to the door but the thick layer of clothes and the heavy coat made her waddle like a penguin. He took a quick video of it on his phone with a low laugh to send to Ga Eul. Then with a playful roar, he snatched her up high. "Come on, So In Ha. Papa is going to teach you how to build a snowman."

She clapped her hands and her level of excitement was enough to stop Yi Jeong from cursing at the frigid air outside. It had dumped a ton of snow last night all over Seoul which normally would be a massive pain to him but In Ha was thrilled. At a little over a year old, this was her first real experience with being able to play in it.

When she had first woke up this morning and saw all the white outside, she had squealed in wonderment. Then stood on the small couch in his studio to stare out the window the entire time Yi Jeong worked on his pottery. So, he had decided to take the rest of the day off from his work and spend some extra time with his little girl.

Ga Eul was spending the day with Jan Di helping her plan the hospital fundraising for the Shinhwa foundation. Allowing him some one-on-one time with his daughter, whom he missed like crazy these past few weeks working on his newest exhibit. After this show was finished, Yi Jeong was determined to get some sanity back into his schedule. Only spending an hour or two with a day with his girls was just not acceptable. He missed his wife who kept him grounded but also the special giggles and hugs from his sweet In Ha. He planned on making up for some of it today though.

When they walked into the white wonderland, In Ha let out a sigh happiness and wiggled to be put down. As he lowered her, she tried to take off but ended up slipping on the icy ground and landed flat on her back. She let out a deep oof from the impact which was mainly absorbed by her clothes but the real struggle was when she tried to get up. Since she was so weighed down, she couldn't get any traction. Yi Jeong folded his arms watching her roll back and forth like a new baby elephant and he couldn't contain his laughter. Something which In Ha did not seem to appreciate by her grunt noises for his lack of help.

She tried to roll again but after a few more seconds of infant jabbering which he equated to adult cursing, In Ha finally flopped back and spread her arms out frustrated. "Papa!"

He leaned over her, "yes."

"uck."

"You're stuck?"

"uck, Papa."

She said it very calmly although her little legs were kicking up in the air as though she was trying to gather enough speed to take off into orbit. He lifted her back to her feet and she immediately took his hand which made him feel warm all over. Yi Jeong was still getting used to the overwhelming emotions that came with being a father.

All during Ga Eul's pregnancy, he had been terrified of being the same screw up that his own father had been. No matter how much his wife assured him or how often his friend encouraged him, nothing eased the panic. Not until the moment in the hospital when the nurses put his little girl into his arms. The amount of sheer love shooting through him which he had previously only felt for Ga Eul, finally started healing the deep-rooted fear.

In the eighteen months since her birth, there was no-one or nothing he loved more than his wife and daughter. They were his entire world and that finally convinced him that his parents were not able to pass along their curse. Plus, In Ha openly adored her Papa, all of which helped create a peace he had never known before.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Yi Jeong looked down at his fluffy pink marshmallow. She was lifting each foot high and slowly putting it back down while clutching his hand like she was worried about falling again.

He bent down to grab some snow. "Here baby." He rolled it into a tight ball and handed it to her. "Throw it."

She looked at him suspiciously since she normally got into trouble for throwing things. Yi Jeong laughed at the dubious expression she was giving him. He quickly made another one and threw it across the yard. In Ha laughed and relaxed at the new foreign object. Without another glance to her daddy, she charged into making snowballs and playing on the ground, delighted by it all.

Yi Jeong showed her how to make a snow angel which she found amazing. Every few minutes she would just randomly decide to throw herself to the ground and flop like a fish. However, once her nose was a red as a stoplight and her teeth began to chatter, she became a little less enthusiastic. When she finally waddled over and wrapped herself around his leg, Yi Jeong knew she had enough.

He took her back inside and after peeling off all her extra layers, she immediately wanted to be picked up for a snuggle. He held her close and peered into her tired eyes. "Did you have fun?"

In Ha nodded sleepily, hugging him tightly around the neck. He rubbed her back and hummed softly in her ear while he puttered around the kitchen to make some tea. He could tell from the way her body was softening that she would fall asleep in a matter of minutes. Normally, she took a nap after lunch but Yi Jeong figured the cold air and excitement of playing in the snow for the first time had worn her out. They were going to Jun Pyo's for dinner tonight anyway so it was probably good for her to rest a little early.

Sure enough by the time the kettle was singing, In Ha was zonked out on his shoulder. He took her into the nursery they had added onto the studio since this is where they usually spent their nights while Yi Jeong was working on a show. He lowered her into the crib as gently as possible so not to wake her but from the way she didn't even flinch at the movement, he doubted an earthquake would wake his daughter now.

He was walking into the main room when he spotted Woo Bin on the steps and he quickly opened the door so his knock wouldn't disturb In Ha. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were working at the club until dinner tonight at Jun Pyo's."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes. "The new designer is a moron and after preventing the third attempt of them creating fur-covered chairs for the bar, I finally fired them. Now, I have less than two months to find a new designer and get the club ready for its opening date. So, I decided to take a break before I exploded."

Yi Jeong grinned at the image of fur-covered seats. "I don't know. It might be cool to have a little bit of retro theme. It could have worked."

"This wasn't even retro. This was just…" Woo Bin shook his head. "In Ha could have come up with a better design than this guy. Speaking of which." He looked around the room in mock hurt. "I have been here almost three minutes and still have not been hugged by my girl yet."

"She's taking a nap. We played in the snow earlier and it tired her out." Yi Jeong gestured to the stove. "There is some tea if you want some."

"No thanks." Woo Bin flopped down onto the couch with a groan. "I feel too old for this crap."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to respond but was surprised to hear In Ha whimpering for him. "That's strange. She's only been asleep for twenty minutes. I figured she would be down for the count." He made his way to her room and was startled to see her reaching for him and crying heavily.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Yi Jeong asked worriedly. As he picked her up, In Ha clung to him and cried about something scary. He began to soothe her but stopped suddenly as a shiver ran through him. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Yi Jeong noticed that her window was slightly opened making him to frown in confusion. He knew it hadn't been that way when he put her down earlier. "How did that get open?"

However, when he began to walk over to shut it, In Ha gave a low scream and tightened her grip. "Hey, hey." Yi Jeong pulled back in concern, wiping away her tears. "What is it?"

"Ary," In Ha repeated.

"Scary?" Yi Jeong questioned, looking at the window. "There was something scary in the window?"

In Ha nodded causing his stomach to drop. He held her close and cautiously made his way over. Drawing back the curtain, he spotted something on the windowsill which made his entire body freeze as a hot wave of fury washed over him.

"It's okay, sweetie." Yi Jeong whispered before yelling furiously for Woo Bin.

His friend came hurrying in alarmed by the tone in Yi Jeong's voice. "What is it?"

"Take her," Yi Jeong said hoarsely. "I need to check something."

Woo Bin grabbed a whimpering In Ha, rubbing her head comfortingly. "Why? What is going on?"

"Her window was open." Yi Jeong growled before barreling out the room. Woo Bin eyes widened at this statement and looked over to the fluttering curtains. In Ha followed his gaze, still trembling with soft cries. "Ary unca Bin. Ary."

"Shit," Woo Bin breathed out in disbelief. He pressed her into his chest. "It's all-right, darling. I've got you."

He was working on calming her when Yi Jeong came back inside. The potter slammed his front door, locking it firmly behind him. Without saying another word, he took In Ha and hugged her so tightly, Woo Bin briefly wondered if the child could breathe.

"Yi Jeong?"

"In a minute," Yi Jeong muttered low. He schooled his face into a relaxed expression and drew In Ha back. "No more nap for you. It's time to eat. You missed lunch sleepy girl.

She rubbed her eyes, "nana's."

"You want a banana?" Yi Jeong grinned. "How about we make some banana pancakes?"

At the mention of the special treat, In Ha stopped sniffling and clapped happily. "Nana pacake, Papa!"

"One banana pancake coming up then." As Yi Jeong pushed past Woo Bin, he discreetly handed him something. "You can help me stir."

Woo Bin looked down at the freshly light cigarette laying in his palm. Feeling sick, he stuck it into his pocket and followed Yi Jeong.

He had In Ha standing in a chair next to him while he got the flour and milk out. Although he was keeping his movement easy and was interacting happily with his daughter, Woo Bin could see the tension in his friend. Not to mention the raw fury in his eyes.

Yi Jeong helped her sit down before placing the bowl in her lap along with a wooden spoon. "Sit there and stir that for me, baby. I will be right back."

In Ha poked the mixture with the spoon not caring it was splashing on her legs. Yi Jeong kissed her head and made his way over to him. "That was on her windowsill."

It took a moment for Woo Bin to speak the alarm was so high in his throat. "Someone tried to break into the studio. Who? A reporter maybe, trying to get a sneak peek on your new work or something?"

"No," Yi Jeong growled furiously. "This wasn't about me." He tilted his head to the cigarette. "I recognize the scent. It's the same as the one outside Ga Eul's room two years ago."

Woo Bin's breathing hitched as the realization of what Yi Jeong was telling him became clear. "Son of a bitch."

"I don't care what you have to do. If you have to break every law in Korea but-"

"Don't worry" Woo Bin interrupted, his voice cold and merciless revealing his intention. "I will take care of it."

Yi Jeong could feel his grip of calm fleeing at the idea of what could have happened if In Ha had not woken up or yelled for him. But before he could continue on that path of terrifying thoughts, In Ha interrupted with a laugh. "Papa! I's Icky."

Yi Jeong turned and despite his raw fear, he couldn't help but chuckle. In Ha had managed to get pancake batter all over herself. "That's because you are supposed to keep it in the bowl, silly girl."

She gave a toothless smile as he began to clean her up. "It good."

"I bet." He wiped her mouth. "It will taste even better once its cooked though."

Woo Bin walked over to In Ha. "I have to go princess."

"No, play!" In Ha protested.

Woo Bin picked her up, not even caring that he was getting batter all over his Italian suit. "I will be back. Then we will play as long as you want. I won't even let your Papa put you to bed until you say. Deal?"

In Ha kissed him soundly on the cheek and he smiled before hugging her firmly. His eyes closing as the relief and terror from the earlier close call echoed around them. "I will be back soon." He gave Yi Jeong a significant nod and then stormed out, his phone already attached to his ear.

Yi Jeong finished wiping her off and texted Ga Eul not to leave Jun Pyo's sight. He promised to explain everything later. She quickly responded in agreement, assuring him she would be careful and his love for her doubled by the obvious trust in him.

Ga Eul didn't question him or demand answers but simply complied knowing he would not give an order like that without a reason. Jun Pyo also messaged him saying he heard from Woo Bin and he had locked his security uptight. Nothing would happen to Ga Eul, he assured him.

Feeling confident on that front at least, Yi Jeong tried to maintain his easy calm while finishing cooking with In Ha. However, she must have still felt unsettled because she whimpered again when he began to put her into the high chair. "Ary, Papa. Ary ndow."

He stopped with the tray and stared at his little girl. She was looking up at him and her normally happy expression was gone. Her cheeks were still stained with her earlier tears, and she sniffled slightly. He could feel the white-hot rage spread over him again.

Someone had gone after his baby. They had frightened her to the point of tears. He felt like destroying everything in reach, but he managed to push it aside for a moment. Yi Jeong smiled gently and knelt to look her in the eye. "You got scared earlier?"

She nodded and he brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry. But it's okay now, I promise. Papa is going to take care of it. The scary won't come back ever again. Don't you worry."

"kay," In Ha said softly before turning her attention to her food. The assurance that her father had it handled wiping out any remaining fright. Yi Jeong watched her for a moment and then sat up to lay a lingering kiss into the top of her head. Vowing to keep her safe and that she would remain in his sight at all times until they put Kang Ha Joon's body six feet under the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the second half of the last chapter. This officially wraps up Kang Ha Joon's storyline. I may continue new In Ha one shot stories at some point but probably not right away. I will focus on getting up the new Playful Kiss fic probably by this weekend. I received another request for a Jan Di and Jun Pyo story and I hate to disappoint anyone but like I've said previously, I don't really plan on writing any for them. Maybe at some point, I will change my mind but right now, I want to focus on Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, and Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to the Fake Engagement meets Baby!

Gu Jun Pyo was standing in the hall talking to the last of his guests who were going over the details of the new plans for the children's ward when a high cry interrupted them. "Unca Gu!"

The older men were stunned to see a tiny toddler in pink-footed pajamas run up the imposing figure that was Gu Jun Pyo. However, the most shocking of this was that he allowed her too. The man who rarely smiled or cracked jokes, who could make business deals in his sleep was currently being bear-hugged around his legs and he didn't seem to mind.

Jun Pyo looked down and without breaking his stoic demeanor raised his eyebrow. "Yes, can I help you?"

In Ha only giggled not intimidated in the slightest. Jun Pyo bent down to pick her up and turned back to the gentlemen. "I will have my assistants look at my calendar and contact you to confirm the opening date. Will that be satisfactory?"

Choi Jin Eon nodded with a small smile at In Ha. She grinned happily at him, the deep dimples she had inherited from her father on full display. She waved before turning to look at Jun Pyo. "I here, Unca Gu!"

"So you are," Jun Pyo remarked dryly although his lips twitched slightly. Because of his travels for Shinhwa, it had been a while since he had been home which meant he had not seen her for almost two months.

"I's mss you." In Ha declared with a kiss on his cheek. Jin Eon watched the display and remembering his own daughters quickly told Jun Pyo he would be increasing his contribution. Jun Pyo thanked him and In Ha following suit reached out to take the older man's fingers. "Ank you."

Jin Eon couldn't help but laugh, "It is my pleasure." He bowed to them both before leaving, making sure to send an extra smile to In Ha.

Yi Jeong who had been leaning against the wall watching the display grinned at his friend. "Did my daughter just flirt for you a better deal?"

"Looks like it." Gu Jun Pyo broke his cool demeanor to kiss In Ha on the cheek. "I'm going to take you to all my business dealings for now on."

"Kay."

He gave a low laugh and rubbed her head. Although he wasn't as outwardly demonstrative as Woo Bin or Ji Hoo, he adored the F4 princess. He never went more than a few days without at least video calling her or demanding updates from the rest of F4. When he had heard about the little boy on the playground who liked to kiss her, Jan Di had to quickly intervene so he wouldn't buy the park just so he could ban the three-year from returning.

"What happened earlier?" Jun Pyo asked softly. "Woo Bin didn't give any details."

Yi Jeong shook his head not wanting to get into it in front of In Ha. "Baby, why don't you go find Mama and let her know we are here."

"Mama!" In Ha wiggled to the floor and took off down the massive hall. Her little voice echoing as she hollered for Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo who was sitting in the dining room going over paperwork looked up at the sound of her calling loudly through the mansion. "She's down here, In Ha."

She ran around the corner and didn't even break stride despite the staff having to skirt around her with their heavy trays. "Hey, where is my hug?" Ji Hoo hollered with a chuckle.

In Ha ran back and somehow managed to hug him without actually stopping, and then with a giggle took back in her trek for Ga Eul. He shook his head watching her tiny feet slipping in her fast-paced race. Not caring there were priceless antiques and furniture everywhere. He could see some of the older staff grimaces, but Jan Di and Jun Pyo had made it clear that In Ha was allowed to move and play freely in their home.

No-one would dare stop her, not unless they wanted to deal with the fallout for yelling at Gu Jun Pyo's goddaughter. He smiled hearing the happy cry of In Ha finding Ga Eul in the kitchen and made his way to the parlor where Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong were waiting on him.

Yi Jeong looked angry as Jun Pyo poured him a drink. "All-right." The F4 leader demanded. "What's going on?"

"He tried to kidnap In Ha." Yi Jeong spat out furiously. Both Gu Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo froze since Woo Bin had not given any specific details on what had happened earlier.

"Who?" Jun Pyo snapped in outrage.

"Kang Ha Joon. She was taking a nap and he tried to break into her nursery through the window. Thankfully, she woke up and cried for me. He ran away before I got to her, but he left a cigarette behind."

"Okay." Jun Pyo nodded, already working out a plan. "I will take care of it."

Yi Jeong shot him a furious glare. "This isn't just a guy selling photos of her to a paper or something Jun Pyo. He wanted to hurt her. There is no, you will take care of it."

"Yi Jeong- " Ji Hoo began carefully but Yi Jeong didn't let him finish. "No. He tried to take my baby. He frightened her to the point of screaming. What if he succeeded? What if she had not woken up?"

"Yi Jeong, when I say we will take care of it, I don't mean we just go smack him around." Jun Pyo told him in a low voice. "Do you honestly believe I would let anyone touch In Ha and get away with it? Do you really expect any of us would allow her to be in danger? Touching us is against the rules. Touching our women means we bring hell down on you. Touching In Ha- "

"Means we end you," Ji Hoo finished quietly.

Yi Jeong stared at his friends who were watching him. They both had a stoic expression as they talked about killing Kang Ha Joon as easily they would about the weather. He exhaled and sank against the bar. "I'm sorry. It's just… I keep thinking about what could have happened. He almost had her."

"But he didn't." Ji Hoo assured him, "and he won't be able to try again. I promise."

Yi Jeong nodded but In Ha burst back into the room before he could reply. "Papa, I ound her."

He smiled as she ran over and scooped her up. "You did. Where was she?"

"Ooking."

"Cooking?"

Gu Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "Probably with Jan Di. They both insisted on letting the chef have the night off since he had to make such a big lunch for my meeting."

In Ha laid her head on her father's shoulder. He pressed a kiss into her hair, knowing she still felt nervous by her clinginess. Normally, she took off immediately for the massive playroom that Jun Pyo had designed just for her, usually dragging one of her uncles behind her. "You tired baby?"

In Ha nodded as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." She tucked her face into his neck, and he shot an angry but also wistful glare to his friends. Sensing Yi Jeong was losing his ability to hold on to his composure, Ji Hoo pasted on a grin and went over to take her. "Come on kiddo. Let's go play before dinner."

In Ha perked up at the suggestion, "play!" She turned to Jun Pyo. "Come play, Unca Gu."

"Why not." Gu Jun Pyo put down his drink. "I need to give you your present anyway."

"Resent," In Ha squealed, her eyes going big. Gu Jun Pyo folded his arms, giving her a mock frown. "Do you think I would go to New York and not bring my favorite girl home a present? What kind of Uncle do you think I am?"

She reached for him and he took her from Ji Hoo with a smirk. "Told you she liked me better."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes, "You cheat by bringing up toys."

"I never said I wouldn't cheat."

Yi Jeong shook his head listening to his friends good-naturedly bickering as they headed upstairs to the playroom.

He went into the kitchen to find Ga Eul. She was standing at the massive stove with music playing softly. Her hair was swept to the side and she danced while adding various spices to the food. He stood back watching her for a minute.

The tension mounting again as he thought about what might have happened if Ga Eul and In Ha had been home alone today when Kang Ha Joon tried to break in. Sensing his presence, she turned with a grin but it faltered as she took in his expression. He looked angry but also worried As though whatever happened this afternoon had aged him by ten years.

She automatically put down her spoon and crossed the room to him. She hugged him tightly and he melted into her embrace. Ga Eul slowly counted in his ear until she felt his breathing regulate. He leaned back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ga Eul whispered before meeting his gaze. "Tell me."

Yi Jeong exhaled and told her exactly what happened. He had expected her to become frightened but she stayed steady. Her eyes blazing in fury with a protectiveness for their daughter. "Are you telling me that Kang Ha Joon tried to take my In Ha?"

Yi Jeong nodded, rubbing his hands over her arms.

"Then finish him, Yi Jeong."

He stared at her, surprised by the vehemence in her voice.

"It's one thing if he comes after me." Ga Eul said low. "I can handle that. I can deal with the memories of stalking and hurting me. I will even forgive him for it at some point. But I will be damned if he goes after In Ha. So," she straightened her shoulders and gave him a firm glare. "Do whatever you have too, Yi Jeong. I don't want the details but just promise me it will be taken care of."

"I promise," Yi Jeong said. "He won't touch her. The guys are already looking for him. Once they find him, we will take care of it."

"Good," Ga Eul snapped before wrapping herself back into his arms. He held her tightly, tucking his lips down. "I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I know," She mumbled before stepping back with a smile. "Dinner should be done soon."

Yi Jeong followed her to the stove. He knew Ga Eul's childhood had been tainted by Kang Ha Joon. He had caused her a lot of terror when they were kids and although he knew bits and pieces, she had never told him all of it.

They were quiet together as Yi Jeong stroked her back while she finished, lost in her thoughts. "Do you know the difference between me and In Ha?" Ga Eul asked softly, not looking at him.

He frowned at the odd question. "No. What?"

"You." She kept busy with her cooking, not wanting him to see the expression on her face. "When In Ha yelled for you, you came. Mine never did. That's the difference between me and our daughter. It's the reason, I am not worried. You will always come when she calls. Kang Ha Joon knows that too which is why he bolted. He understands her father will not hesitate to protect her."

Yi Jeong didn't move right away but when she tried to push past him to go to the fridge, his hand whipped out, grabbing her before she could flee. He felt her trying to slip out of his grip, not wanting to discuss it further but he didn't let her. He pulled her into him, his hands reaching up to cup her face.

"You're safe too, Ga Eul. I won't let him touch our daughter, but he will never touch you again either."

She nodded but he could see the long-ago terror rearing it's head. "At some point, I need you to tell me the rest," Yi Jeong added quietly. "About Kang Ha Joon."

"You know most of it," Ga Eul said with a shrug. "The spiders, locking me outside, and the creeping outside my bedroom. He would open the door sometimes and just stand there watching me. I would lay in the bed terrified he was about to do something. The first time, I screamed for my father, but he never showed up. He claimed he didn't hear me. After that, I stopped yelling for him. Kang Ha Joon never went through with the threat. I think he just enjoyed scaring me, knowing no-one was going stand up for me."

Yi Jeong shot away from her cursing loudly. He had never liked his father-in-law but right now he would have gladly beaten him into a bloody pulp. "Son of a bitch."

"It's okay, Yi Jeong."

"No." He glared at his wife furiously. "It's a lot things Ga Eul but okay is not one of them."

"You're right. I didn't mean that but it's over." She went to him. "It's been over since I met you. I knew that if I screamed for you, you would come. Even before I believed you loved me. It's why I know you will take care of In Ha now. I'm not frightened anymore."

Yi Jeong kissed her until she stopped trembling from the memories. They held each other tightly for a while until Ga Eul pulled away with a sigh. "I need to see her."

"She's upstairs with Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong told her, brushing her hair back. "I love you," Ga Eul whispered, stealing another kiss before going to check on In Ha for herself.

Jan Di who had been updated by Jun Pyo came into the kitchen to finish cooking allowing him to join his family upstairs. She gave him a quick hug but didn't say anything or comment on the direction of F4 intentions towards Kang Ha Joon. Her own protective instincts for her best friend and goddaughter outweighing any moral compass.

She simply went about cooking, commenting lightly that In Ha somehow managed to convince Jun Pyo to color but looked like she was about to fall asleep in his lap.

Yi Jeong went upstairs, and his little girl quickly left her uncle to cuddle with her Papa. Feeling safe from the moment he took her into his arms, she conked out. Her lack of nap and earlier fright evident.

Ga Eul offered to lay her down on the bed so Yi Jeong could eat but he refused. He wasn't hungry anyway. He sat in the chair, holding her close into his chest while she slept, whispering promises into her ear.

Woo Bin who had been hunting Ha Joon since he left Yi Jeong's earlier walked into the loud club, flanked by his boys. It was an older Song family club, the music and décor blaring as he looked out into the crowd. His men had tracked Kang Ha Joon down to this location, saying it was one he frequented the most since it was rarely visited by the members of F4 anymore.

Woo Bin's eyes narrowed as he spotted Ha Joon sitting at the bar. He was talking up a pretty young girl who looked nervous. She kept looking away or ignoring the obvious advancements, but he didn't let up. Woo Bin gave the signal to move in but made a note to take care of the young woman's bill for the evening. Also, to make sure in the future his staff intervened when a guy was making one of their female customers uncomfortable.

The crowd parted as they noticed Song Woo Bin striding purposefully forward. His name and reputation changing in the last few years. It was unusual to see him in a club socially these days, but no one dared to comment.

"Come on. I promise you will have fun." Kang Ha Joon was telling the woman who began to get up but he reached out to stop her. Woo Bin grabbed his wrist before he could make contact. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Ha Joon's eyes widened as he realized he had been found. The woman shot Woo Bin a grateful look and disappeared into the crowd.

"Still charming the ladies, I see." Woo Bin said smoothly releasing him while his boys grabbed his arms. "Let's chat, Kang Ha Joon."

"About what?"

Woo Bin leaned in close, "about you daring to go after So Yi Jeong's little girl."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He flicked the cigarette he still had tucked away in pocket at his face. "Then you shouldn't have left your calling card behind."

Ha Joon smirked. "A lot of people smoke cigarettes, Song Woo Bin."

"Maybe, but none of them would be so stupid to leave it behind after they tried to kidnap my goddaughter." He threw a heavy punch into his stomach, causing Ha Joon to groan. "Let's go."

Woo Bin nodded to his men as they made their way to the exit. He pulled out his phone, satisfaction pulsing through him. "Yi Jeong? I got him."

By the time, Yi Jeong and the others arrived, Woo Bin had moved Ha Joon to one of their warehouses. He was leaning against the wall and glaring as the members of F4 took in the man in front of them. He was sporting a black eye and seemed as indignant and full of it as ever. "What is this about So Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer but just stared at the man who had terrorized his wife and scared his daughter. He looked the same as he did two years ago. Weak from drinking and the smell of smoke leaked from his pores.

"You are truly the biggest idiot, I've ever met." Jun Pyo told him in a low voice. "We let you live once and instead of disappearing like anyone with a half a brain, you tried to go after his child."

"I never touched In Ha." Ha Joon snapped.

"Then how the hell do you know her name?" Yi Jeong asked quietly making Ha Joon freeze. "What?"

"My daughter. If you didn't go after her, how do you know her name. I've never allowed anyone to release it to the public."

"Chu Dae Seon told me," Ha Joon stammered. "We still talk."

"Really? I find that funny since Ga Eul doesn't allow her parents any contact with us. I doubt even they are aware of it." Yi Jeong took a step closer, his expression cold. "No. The only way you could know is if you had been watching them."

"So, I have been watching them. Doesn't mean – "

"You do know that lying will only make us kill you more slowly, right?" Ji Hoo interrupted and realizing they were not going to believe him, Ha Joon stopped trying to convince them.

"What was your plan?" Woo Bin demanded. "Steal her away from her parents for what? Revenge? A Ransom? She is an eighteen-month-old baby for god's sake."

"I was only going to scare the brat." Ha Joon snapped. "I wasn't going to hurt her. Make her cry a little, that's all."

All three members of F4 started towards him with a growl at those words but the furious father reached him first. Before Ha Joon could even lift an arm to brace for the hit, Yi Jeong had knocked down with a strong knee to the chest causing him to cough and wheeze deeply. "Make her cry? Make her cry?" He kicked him in the stomach." She is a baby. You. Worthless. Piece. Of. Shit."

Ha Joon tried to roll away from the repeated blows, "It was to teach Ga Eul a lesson."

Woo Bin exchanged an incredulous look with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, unable to contain his shocked laugh. "Did he just bring up Ga Eul?"

"Idiot." Jun Pyo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Really. We're doing society a favor by removing him."

"She was supposed to be mine. I was promised." Ha Joon sputtered angrily despite the beating. "She owed me some tears."

Yi Jeong understanding Ha Joon didn't come solely for In Ha but also Ga Eul felt his rage increase. "You bastard." He lifted him up, whispering menacingly. "No-one makes my baby cry. No-one scares her. You should have run when you had the chance."

"Why, Yi Jeong?" Ha Joon spat out some blood and grinned fearlessly. "Are you going to threaten me again? Tell me how if I ever take another step towards Ga Eul or In Ha, you will do something heinous to me. Well, guess what, you've been saying that for years and I am still walking. I am not afraid of you or F4."

"You should be," Woo Bin told him in a low voice. "I've made it very clear what will happen to people who breathe wrong on her."

He shot him dark grin while whistling for specific members of his team. They worked more for his father and the Prince rarely used them but this time he had called them in happily.

Ha Joon's eyes widened as he realized the F4 had no intention of letting him go this time. "You wouldn't."

Yi Jeong threw him down, "You came for my daughter. Even Ga Eul demanded your head for that."

"You should have listened to the word on the street, Kang Ha Joon," Ji Hoo said softly. "There is a reason we put out notice on what would happen to anyone who dared to come near So In Ha."

"Because we don't give warning's or second chances with her. We just take care of them the first time." Jun Pyo finished.

"Now, you all don't mind getting rid of this eyesore for me, do you?" Woo Bin asked his father's right-hand man Li Mao Won. He shook his head, his disdain for Kang Ha Joon evident. Even the most hardened mafia guards had a certain level of disgust regarding those who went after children. "No boss. It would be our pleasure."

"No! You can't do this!" Kang Ha Joon yelled but F4 didn't pay him any attention. They simply turned their backs and walked away, allowing the Song family to do what they did best. Take out the trash.

Ga Eul and In Ha were laying on the bed in the guest room at Gu Jun Pyo's. When Yi Jeong arrived, In Ha was sitting up, playing quietly with her bear while Ga Eul dozed. Too tired and stressed from the day to keep her eyes open any longer. "Quiet Papa," In Ha whispered loudly. "Mama is very sleepy."

Yi Jeong nodded seriously, his eyes gleaming brightly at her. "I will be quiet, baby." He laid down on the bed, sitting her on his lap. "Why are you awake, huh? It's past your bedtime."

"Bear not tire," In Ha answered, showing him the stuffed animal whom she rarely let out her sight. Despite, the plethora of toys, animals, or anything else she could possibly want courtesy of her uncles, In Ha preferred the simple teddy bear her mother had given her when she was first born. Yi Jeong brushed her curls away. "He's not? But the stars are twinkling in the sky. You know what that means."

"Stars twinkle to give In Ha fun dreams." His daughter repeated happily.

Yi Jeong grinned, "that's right. But they can't if you are awake." He tucked her into his side. "Which means it's time for So In Ha to go to sleep."

She curled into him, laying her small fist on his chest. "Sing Papa."

He smiled at the request. In Ha might look like him but in many ways she was more like Ga Eul. His wife always wanted him to sing or hum to her when she needed extra comfort. He had barely sung more than a verse or two of her favorite lullaby before In Ha was fast asleep next to him.

Yi Jeong pulled the blanket over her shoulders, noticing that Ga Eul had woken up sometime during their conversation. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered back. "How did it go?"

"He's gone." Yi Jeong answered simply. His wife let out a sigh of relief, placing her hand on her daughter's belly, feeling her breathe. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He glared over at her. "It's my job to protect you both."

"Not for that." Ga Eul assured him tenderly. "I was thanking you for her."

"Don't thank me for that either." Yi Jeong turned his head to stare down at their sleeping daughter. "Everything good and pure in her is because of you."

"Oh, I don't know." Ga Eul gave him a cheeky grin. "I think her ability to flirt herself out of trouble, or to get more money out of Jun Pyo's investors comes from you, So Yi Jeong."

"I said the good and pure parts."

She laughed and gently moving In Ha over, managed to stretch out on top of him. "I think we deserve a vacation."

He nodded, his hands resting low on her back. "Me too. I think it's time, I show you and In Ha Sweden."

Her eyes brightened. She had been wanting to see the place Yi Jeong thought of as second home for a while. "I would love that. So would In Ha."

"As soon as this show premiers next week, we will go," Yi Jeong promised. "We still have that apartment rented there. We can stay as long as you two want."

Ga Eul kissed him deeply until the stress of the day finally lifted and the assurance that his girls were safe. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled sleepily, laying her head on his chest. "Sing to me, Yi Jeong."

He laughed and enjoying the touch of the two most important people of his life, sang them both to sleep. Content to stay up and watch over them while the stars twinkled down dreams over the So girls.


End file.
